


Ты, я...

by swangweili



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swangweili/pseuds/swangweili
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 1





	Ты, я...

Несмотря на яркий рыжий оттенок волос Хинаты под светом вечернего солнца они отдавали желтым. Тобио не был в силах отрицать, что такие яркие оттенки не могли не притягивать его взор. Шоё не переставал выглядеть словно ребёнок с присущей ему наивностью и любопытством. Юный волейболист весело раскачивался на качелях, изредка выкрикивая непонятные звуки, выражающие радость от столь примитивного занятия. Глаза Хинаты отражались вечерним закатом, который хоть и был ярким, но уже слабо освещал небольшой парк, где находились парни. Шоё мечтательность улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза, явно представляя что-то приятное.

Недалеко от качелей располагалась темно-синяя скамейка, где расслабленно расселся Кагеяма Тобио. Его глаза были прикрыты, а руки сложены в замысловатую фигуру, даже казалось, что он складывает какую-то печать. Хотя от него веяло холодом, как это часто бывало, он не выглядел ледяным или бесчувственным. Скорее, его можно было сравнить с той необходимой прохладой в жаркий летний день.   
На площадке, не было никого кроме них самих, но отголоски детских голосов все ещё доносились до Кагеямы. Голоса говорили о том, что ещё не так поздно, и они могут поиграть ещё немного; мамы же были иного мнения. Обычно женские голоса не были громкими, а наоборот обволакивали полностью. Тобио был холоден с первого взгляда, но в душе его был покой, так как он смотрел на счастливого Шоё, который одним своим видом вселял идею того, что все образуется, и до его слуха доносились приятные голоса и шум улиц, находящихся совсем рядом.

Для Кагеямы эта маленькая площадка была небольшим оазисом в мирской суете города. На часах доходило шесть, а это значит, что пора домой, в маленькую, но уютную и в тоже время несколько грязную квартирку, где жили парни. Никто из них не спешил возвращаться в их же логово; они словно были окутаны загадочной пеленой заката, которая заманивала дальше в твои сети.

Удивительно, как летит время, когда рядом с тобой человек, который стал для тебя всем. Тобио знает Хинату ещё со школьной скамьи, с первых пасов и слишком громких выкриков в любой момент времени. Многое ли изменилось с того момента? Ровным счётом ничего, если, конечно, не считать рост обоих.

Хината уже не раскачивался, а спокойно сидел на качели, внимательно всматриваясь в закат. Тем не менее, его всё ещё не волновал взгляд Тобио, который был прикован к нему всё это время. Ещё один день уходит, ещё один раз солнце сделало круг. Мысли Шое беспорядочно метались, но в ходе недолгих размышлений, он решил, что сесть рядом с Тобио, который все ещё был в прострации, было прекрасным решением. Внимательно посмотрев на темноволосого, Хината откинул голову на плечо Кагеямы; его волосы нежно касались лица рыжеволосого, как и его мысли, которые явно были зациклены только на этом парнишке.

Неизвестно сколько точно парни просидели буквально в обнимку, но на улице стемнело, а на этой самой площадке стали появляться совсем не дети. В последний раз взглянув на тёмное небо, которое окрасилось в оттенки фиолетового с проблесками голубизны, Тобио и Хината отправились в свой маленький мирок, в свою квартирку на самой шумной улице в районе…


End file.
